Sabretooth II (Joint Venture)
Sabretooth is a mutant, and a long-time nemesis (and sometimes member) of the X-Men, and Wolverine in particular. This is a Joint Venture Universe version of the character. History There are, in factm two men who go by the name Sabretooth in the Joint Venture Universe. One, Victor Creed, is a Xiaolin monk who has dedicated himself to a path of benevolence, enlightenment, and, the betterment of himelf and the world around him. The other is a Marauder. The Romulus Strain Sabretooth, for that is the only name he refers to himself by, was created by Mr. Sinister, scientist, sorcerer, and former Horseman of Apocalypse Sinister needed an elite team of deadly enforcers, so he worked with international agents of the shadow organization known only as Weapon X to track down a host of mutants with similar powers. These mutants, which he calls "the Romulus strain",were identifiable by their elongated, fang-like canine teeth (either upper or lover), and all possessed animalistic traits, including supernatural senses, heightened strength, spped, and agility, and a "healing factor" which enables them to recover from injuries and illnesses at preternatural speeds. The value of such an asset under his direct control was not lost on Sinister. However, feral mutants were also possesse of either feral instincts, fantastically long lifespans, or both, making it considerably more difficult for Sinister to acquire a living specimen than he had originally anticipated. Eventually, most of his would-be test subjects had either eluded him, laid waste to the forces he had marshalled to capture them, or been slain during the initial encounter. Faced with few options, SInister decided his best course of action was to simply build his own Romulus mutant. Delta Series Replicant Sinister tried and tried again to fashion a successful Romulus mutant, meeting with countless failures. First, the clones were viable but they emerged as baseline humans with no feral abilities. Then, they could develop powers, but those powers would run out of control, the healing factor in particulaer, creating twisted, maddened abominations of flesh and bone that could serve no purpose, and thus needed to be destroyed. Sinister found he could delay this process, but only for so long. Finally, by using nanotechnology, and by lacng the skeleton with adamantium, Sinister created a life form that was both an active Romulus mutant and had survived the process with his "default form" intact. The Delta replicant that survived was a clone largely produced from the genetic material of Victor Creed, a Canadian emigrant who had been living in the Himalayas for nearly forty years at the time. The second batch of mateiral used was from a secret agent in Madripoor who only went by the name of "Patch." Despite having no apparent relation to each other beyond a shared country of origin, the genetic material of these two mutants combined in such a way as to minimalize the destabilization, and once the adamantium bonding and nanotech infusion was complete, they created the perfect replicant. Because the produced specimen bore more of a resemblance to Creed, having almost nothing of Patch's features in his physical appearance, Sinister designated him as a Creed replicant, even going so far as to name him "Sabretooth" when the other began referring to himself as such. The First Marauder To Be Disclosed Category:Joint Venture Universe Category:Unfinished